


Road Trip

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il adore aller camper. Une semaine tous les ans, juste eux deux. Personne pour s’étonner, questionner, les regarder, Lincoln et lui, d’un drôle d’air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mileage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47044) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Initialement écrit en 2007.

Il adore aller camper. Une semaine tous les ans, juste eux deux. Personne pour s’étonner, questionner, les regarder, Lincoln et lui, d’un drôle d’air. Il adore aller camper.

Mais pour dire la vérité, il adore encore plus le voyage jusqu’au campement. Plus ils s’éloignent de Chicago, plus les choses se...

* * *

Il y a au kilomètre 21 une énorme STOP rouge – ça encourage en fait Michael à commencer. Il remue dans son siège, se penche vers Lincoln et l’embrasse dans le cou. Un baiser mouillé, affectueux et avide à la fois, qui laisse une légère trace humide et une petite marque de dents sur la peau de Linc, et une saveur salée sur ses lèvres à lui. Instinctivement, il les lèche pour retenir le goût.

Lincoln a un petit sourire sarcastique. « Hum, déjà ? »

En guise de représailles, Michael lui mord le lobe de l’oreille. Son frère ne proteste pas, il se contente de masser distraitement la chair douloureuse et de redémarrer la voiture. Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Ce n’est pas comme s’il voulait faire quelque chose à ce sujet non plus.

* * *

Au kilomètre 48, Michael pose une main sur le genou de Lincoln et la laisse vagabonder, caresser et masser. De plus en plus haut. Les muscles, chauds et réactifs même à travers le tissu rêche du jean, se contractent et roulent sous ses doigts. Du coin de l’oeil, il voit le visage de Lincoln s’empourprer un peu et ses phalanges blanchir tandis qu’il crispe les mains sur le volant.

« Je conduis, » souligne Linc en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Son souffle lui reste coincé dans la gorge et Michael sourit.

« Oui, j’ai remarqué. Fais attention à la route. »

Au kilomètre 72, sa main est sur l’entrejambe de Lincoln. Ses doigts bougent et pressent à peine, juste assez pour inciter Lincoln à grommeler entre ses dents : « Je _conduis_.

\- Tu veux t’arrêter ?

\- Non. »

Lincoln lui saisit le poignet et retire les doigts posés sur sa cuisse. Michael croise sagement les mains sur ses genoux, bouge dans son siège et tourne le dos à Lincoln.

« Fais pas la tête, lui dit sévèrement son frère.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête. » C’est la vérité. Honnêtement. Il est adulte : il ne fait pas la tête, il se repose afin d’apprécier le reste du voyage. En tournant le dos à Lincoln et en regardant par la fenêtre. Ca lui permet d’admirer le paysage, de toute façon.

* * *

Au kilomètre 124, il est endormi (presque endormi, mais Lincoln n’a pas besoin de savoir ça). C’est leur dernier arrêt prévu avant qu’ils n’arrivent à destination, et il ne bouge pas quand Linc le secoue gentiment, parce qu’il sait qu’il peut obtenir beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que ça. Ca fait partie du jeu. Et en effet, Lincoln se penche sur lui avec un chuchotis – « Eh, Michael... » – et l’embrasse sur la joue, au coin de la bouche, puis sur la bouche. Il écarte les lèvres, savoure le baiser et le rend, langue et dents bataillant contre celles de Lincoln. Pendant quelques secondes, les seuls bruits perceptibles sont ceux des vêtements frottant contre les vêtements, le bruit mouillé du baiser et les petits murmures appréciateurs qu’aucun d’eux ne reconnaîtra laisser échapper.

Finalement, Lincoln relève la tête et lui demande : « T’as envie de quelque chose... » Avec un petit sourire en coin, Michael laisse ses mains glisser le long du dos de Lincoln, sur ses hanches, puis... Linc lève les yeux au ciel. « ... à manger ? Est-ce que t’as envie de quelque chose à manger ? »

* * *

Entre le kilomètre 124 et le kilomètre 173, Michael conduit et Lincoln met à profit le répit pour expliquer... pour _détailler_ tout ce qu’il compte faire à Michael et laisser Michael lui faire. Michael met un point d’honneur à rester de marbre et il se concentre sur la conduite. Et sur sa respiration. Mais au kilomètre 173, sans un mot, il se gare brusquement et ils échangent de place.

Lincoln sourit largement quand il s’installe de nouveau derrière le volant – oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.

* * *

Au kilomètre 181, à peine une vingtaine de kilomètres avant leur campement, le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher, le siège passager est totalement basculé en arrière et Michael y est étalé, toute honte bue, toute pudeur oubliée depuis longtemps. (Il a bien dû convaincre Lincoln mais franchement, ça a été facile.) Il tressaille, se tord et s’arque tandis que la bouche de Lincoln se referme étroitement sur lui, monte et descend, embrasse et caresse, exerce pile la bonne pression juste au bon endroit. Le paradis sur terre. Il pantelle et grogne impunément, s’accroche à... quelque chose et serre de toutes ses forces.

Et tout s’arrête soudain. L’enfer sur terre. Avec espoir, il serre un peu plus fort pour encourager Lincoln à continuer. Il serait probablement en train de crier de frustration si le souffle de Lincoln ne lui réchauffait pas délicieusement la peau quand son frère proteste : « Lâche-moi les oreilles. Bon Dieu ! Tu sais ce qui s’est passé, la dernière fois.

\- Désolé.

\- Pas les oreilles, » insiste Lincoln avant de se pencher de nouveau sur lui.

Juste la bonne pression au bon endroit... Sa tête part en arrière et il s’accroche désespérément aux épaules de Lincoln.

* * *

Au kilomètre 198, alias "l’arrivée", Lincoln éteint le moteur puis attrape en toute hâte Michael par le bras et le pousse. Rapidement, brutalement, mais non sans tendresse. Il fait froid et noir à l’extérieur, mais la chaleur accumulée durant la journée réchauffe encore l’intérieur de la voiture. Ce qui est une bonne chose car...

« Passe derrière, » exige Lincoln.

Michael proteste, argue du fait qu’ils vont être à l’étroit et mal à l’aise, là derrière, et qu’il va devoir se recroqueviller dans des positions bizarres et inconfortables ; mais il s’exécute. Parce que sincèrement... c’est juste pour la façade – ça aussi, ça fait partie du jeu.

« On pourrait récupérer les sacs de couchage, d’abord, se plaint-il.

\- Facile à dire pour toi. Tu te souviens de ce qui s’est passé y’a vingt kilomètres ? »

Très rapidement, les fenêtres sont couvertes de condensation, il peut sentir l’humidité sur son épaule droite. Ils _sont_ à l’étroit et mal à l’aise, et il est obligé de se tordre d’une façon étrange, mais Lincoln glisse en lui et commence à bouger tout en douceur. Michael ferme les yeux, se cambre et s’abandonne totalement. C’est lent, aisé, douloureusement parfait.

Lincoln l’embrasse et ne dit pas un mot quand Michael s’accroche à ce qui se trouve, peu importe quoi, à portée de main.

* * *

Il adore aller camper. Une semaine tous les ans, vers avril quand les nuits sont encore froides. Ils zippent leurs sacs de couchage ensemble et (bien que Lincoln ne l’admettra jamais) ils se blottissent et se pelotonnent l’un contre l’autre pour se protéger de la froidure et de l’obscurité.

* * *

Pour dire la vérité... le voyage de retour n’est pas mal non plus.

-FIN-


End file.
